Reunion of Heart
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: After five years of being gone, Atem returns, only to see that everyone he hung out with has disappeared....all except one.
1. Finding a Soul

Reunion of Heart

By Ayato Kamina

Summary: This is based off a dream my friend had. After five years in the Spirit World, Atem returns. He goes to look for his friends, but unaware that they're all gone…all except one. Hope u enjoy, Exodia!

Chapter 1:

Finding a Soul

Five long years have passed since the great Pharaoh left Yugi's world. The world was finally without darkness. The skies were blue and birds were singing in the trees. Along the way, a lone figure with red and black spiky hair with blond bangs was walking along.

The Pharaoh had returned.

Five years ago, he and Yugi had to duel each other to see if they were ready to separate from one another. He lost and returned to the Spirit World. Now that he had returned, Atem wanted to see his friends again. He went over to Joey's, but he wasn't home. _Must be out,_ he thought as he left. Next he checked Tristan's, but no one was home.

Then…Tea'. The girl he secretly loved. He went to her house and found her asleep. With his magic, he created a rose and wrote a note. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Then he headed to the well known Game Shop. He went to open the door and stopped. _Wait…this isn't the shop…_ he thought. He opened the shop and walked in. Everything seemed…different. He saw on the wall a picture of an old man. Below it said 'In memory of Solomon Mutoh.' Atem's eyes widened and he softly cried. "It was his time…" he whispered. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. "Hello mister, how are you?" said a little boy with red and black hair. He looked like a two year old and he smiled up at the man.

Atem smiled and knelt to him. "Do you know what happened to the owner of this store?"

"He go bye-bye."

Atem started to cry to himself. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "Do you know what happened to the boy who used to live here?"

"Oh, hang on," The boy said. "Daddy! Someone wants to talk to you!"

A man came downstairs wearing a black tank top, a choker, black pants, and boots and a helmet with the Millennium Eye on it. Atem looked at the man in shock. "Yes is there something I can help you with?" the man asked. "Uh…yes," Atem replied. "Do you know what happened here?"

The man looked down. "He died not too long ago. Now I own this place," he said. He looked up and smiled at Atem. "Hey, want to go get some coffee or something?"

"Sure."

They went to a Starbucks nearby and talked about things along the way, like how life was for both of them. "Hey, I never got your name," the man asked sipping his coffee.

"Atem."

The man smiled. "I knew someone by that name a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"He…left. After we had a duel. He lost and…had to go back."

Atem sighed. _He doesn't know that I'm standing right here in his face…_ he thought.

"Come on, let's go back to the shop," the man said with a smile.

They went back to the shop and on a large desk, Atem spotted a golden box and opened it. "You still play Duel Monsters?" he asked.

"Yeah. I haven't quit since Atem left," the man said. "Wanna play?"

Atem smiled. "I never back down from a challenge."

Atem LP 8000

Mystery Man LP: 8000

The man smirked before he drew. "Before I start this duel, I want you to see something," The man asked. He slowly took off his helmet and shook his head, revealing the red and black spiky hair and goldenrod bangs. He opened his orb-like eyes and smiled.

"Hey Atem."

"…Yugi…?"

Had to end it there! R&R and I'll post another chap!


	2. What on Earth?

Chapter 2:

What on Earth?

Atem was stunned seeing his old friend before him. "Been a while, huh?" Yugi said. "Yeah…wow, look at you," Atem said with a smile. Yugi chuckled as he stood and bear hugged his friend. They chuckled heartily and broke off. "So answer me something; who's that little boy that I saw?" Atem asked.

"That's my son," Yugi smiled.

Atem smiled. "Wow. He's cute," He said ruffling Yugi's hair. "What's his name?"

"Marcus," Yugi replied. Atem smiled as he saw the boy bounce down to his father. "So…who's the wife?" he asked with a wink.

"Oh! Uh…um…I…" Yugi blushed.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Atem said. Yugi sighed with relief as the door was opened. "Hey Joey!" Atem cried. Joey was stunned. "Pharaoh?" he asked in shock. "How'd you…ah who cares, man!" he cried hugging Atem tightly. "It's been so long!"

"Uh…yeah…" Atem rasped. "Now let me go before you break my neck."

Joey released his grip on Atem and smiled at Yugi and Marcus. " 'ey little guy," he said ruffling Marcus' hair. "Doggy!" Marcus piped.

"Oh great. Takin' after Kaiba, isn't he?"

"So who's the wife, Yugi?" Atem asked winking again. Yugi blushed harder. "Well I…I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…."

"Ah come on, Yug! We all know you had the hotts for someone!" Joey cried.

"Uh…well…Okay…I'll tell you," Yugi said turning deep red.

Atem placed an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Well spill!" he said.

"It's…Tea'…"

Atem looked at him confuse for a few minutes before bursting out in laughter. "I'm serious, Atem!" Yugi cried.

"Yeah…actually I was there too," Joey said. Atem controlled his laughter wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, that just…struck me funny."

Yugi smiled.

"Yugi?" a sweet voice called. Yugi looked up seeing Tea' in an exquisite dress and smiling at him. "Hey, hon," Yugi said going up to kiss her.

"Tea', it's been a long time," Atem said bowing.

"Yeah…" Tea' blushed. "Mommy!" Marcus cried hugging his mother. "You and daddy goin' on a date again?"

"We are, Marky," Yugi smiled. Marcus pouted. "Me hate being called dat!"

Everyone just laughed at the young boy. "Come on, Tea' and I better get going," Yugi said as they left the house unaware that along the way, their son would change their lives forever.

(Short I know….read and review!)


	3. Powers Unknown

Chapter 3:

Powers Unknown

Atem was busy playing with Marcus in the living room of Yugi's home. Joey had left a couple hours earlier so the two could finally bond. Marcus now calls Atem 'Uncle Pharaoh' or 'Uncle Yami' and Atem never minded when he called him that.

Atem was playing Marcus in a game of hide and seek. He was the counter and Marcus had to hide. Atem stood at the corner of a wall counting. "Eight…nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come, Marcus!" He laughed as he looked around the house. He looked in the boy's bed room. No one there.

He checked the pantries and all around the house. Not a sign of him anywhere. "Marcus!" he called looking around and unaware that a small building block was floating behind him. "Come on, Marcus, this isn't funny!" Atem cried. The block behind him hit him square in the head. "Ow!" Atem cried turning around and saw Marcus sitting on the floor clapping his hands.

Atem chuckled and picked him up. "Marcus, where were you hiding?"

"Me no tell!" the boy chirped. Suddenly, Atem felt himself being lifted off the ground. "What in Ra?" he cried. He glanced up at the young boy who was glowing gold. Atem was shocked! This boy had….Shadow powers!

"Marcus…" he whispered in awe as he was placed back on the ground. "How did you do that?"

Then Yugi and Tea' walked in the room. "Hey Atem!" Yugi cried happily. "Hey little one," Tea' smiled kneeling to her son. "Mommy! Me an' Uncle Pharaoh had a good time! We play hide and seek and me made him fwoat!"

Yugi chuckled. "Mark, you don't know how to make root beer floats."

"No, no! Fwoat like a bird!" Markus chirped. Tea' was stunned. "Atem, is this true?"

"Yes. He almost made me…fly."

Marcus closed his eyes focusing on Yugi as he floated to the ceiling. "Whoa!" he cried. "Told you!" Atem said. "Marcus must be gifted…"

Yugi was then placed softly on the ground. "My boy…" he whispered going to him. "That…that was amazing!"

Marcus giggled kissing his father. "Daddy? Is something wong with me?"

"No, Mark. You're just…gifted."

(I know it's a short chap. Read and review!)


End file.
